Perfect Soldier
by YashaKizu
Summary: The Priestess of Seiryuu has arrived in Kutou and Tomo is summoned by Nakago to the palace. What happens while Soi is gone and the two men plan their next attack on the Suzaku Seishi? Yaoi: TomoxNakago. Rating to change later.
1. Default Chapter

I have chosen to use the Japanese translation of Tomo's name from Seiran Den (Ragun) instead of the Japanese phonetics of the Chinese (Ryo Chuin); though I am well aware that this takes place in China. Slight Nakago OOC for the sake of Tomo's desires. This is for all the Nakago/Tomo fans who can't find enough good fic of their favorite couple!

* * *

Chapter One  
  
He sat in the caravan alone, the rest of the troop had already undressed and headed out for a night of fun; their performance tonight had promised free drink and food from their audience, but he would spend this time alone.  
  
"Ragun?"  
  
He paused in his movement. He was about to wipe from his face the mask.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A man here has a message for you." Dieyi's voice sounded wary. Ragun stood and opened the low caravan door revealing a boy of twelve and a large man in a cloak of black.  
  
Ragun stepped down the caravan steps and stood to his full height. At six feet he was already a sight, but the elaborate crown he wore only added to the illusion of his commanding presence. The messenger in black fell into a bow as he recognized the Seiryuu Shichiseishi.  
  
Ragun gave a nod; the boy threw him a bewildered look before he turned and ran towards the lights of the town.  
  
"Yes." He finally addressed the other man when it appeared they were alone.  
  
"Lord Nakago sends for you. You are to head to the Emperor's Palace within the week."  
  
Ragun's heart picked up its speed. It had been months since Nakago had sent him away, told him to not return until he was called; it was finally time.  
  
"Tell him I will return immediately." He felt himself swelling with that long forgotten emotion...hope.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The man drew his cloak about his face and then was gone.  
  
Ragun made his preparations that night. He packed two travel bags; one full of the make-up that created his elaborate mask, and the other with extra clothing and the few personal affects he cared to keep with him.  
  
The next morning he arose before his drunken, sleeping troupe. He was always the first to arise no matter what happened the night before; he donned his elaborate costume and then reapplied his mask. He arranged his hair and finally his headdress before he exited the caravan to a cool morning. His troupe had rarely seen him not in his costume and accepted it as part of his eccentricity as a performer. No one cared or dared to question Ragun, he was the leader of their troupe and he could throw them out if he so wanted. Two of the younger actors, just mere boys of ten, had tried many times to see his unpainted face, but a simple illusion kept about him at all times created the impression that even after enjoying a bath or sleeping at night, that Ragun was never out of character.  
  
With his bags secured, Ragun stoked the camp fire into small blaze and heated some simple soup for breakfast. He could hear someone awake in the larger of the caravans; usually it was Dieyi that rose right after him. Sure enough, the boy appeared, bowl and spoon already in hand, and took a seat across from Ragun.  
  
"Who was that man last night?" Dieyi tried to rub the sleep and alcohol from his eyes.  
  
"A messenger from the General of Kutou."  
  
The young man blinked, "Are we going back to the palace?"  
  
"No, but I will be returning today."  
  
"What?" The boy's dark eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. "What does that mean?"  
  
Ragun fixed the boy with a long gold stare, he liked Dieyi, for all that Ragun could care about other people; but Dieyi would one day make a fine actor.  
  
"I must return."  
  
"When you told the Emperor you're a seishi?" The boy's face fell.  
  
"Yes." Ragun could already feel himself falling into a distance the separated him from his troupe; his seishi persona was who he was now, he simply wore a different name while with them. Once he returned to Nakago he could throw off his present role and take his place at the side of the man whom Ragun most respected in his entire 21 years of existence.  
  
"You're not coming back?"  
  
Ragun watched the boy fiddle with a string on his shirt, a habit the boy often exhibited when he was anxious; Ragun was slightly surprised that someone might actually care that he was leaving.  
  
"I will come back."  
  
Ragun felt something for his troupe members, of course; but everything had shifted since he had first seen the General of Kutou and Seiryuu Shichiseishi, Nakago. Tomo's heart, if he had ever had one after the abuse and hell of childhood, had suddenly erupted when he had called out the memories of Nakago and played them like an opera in his shell, Shin. Tomo had seen that he and Nakago were the same.  
  
Tomo, for he surely he was not thinking of himself as Ragun now, set his empty bowl aside and watched the boy serve himself some of the heated soup. Dieyi had a resigned look on his face; the boy was no stranger to pain and abandonment; he would simply adjust again, as would the others.  
  
"What should I do today?" Dieyi was aware that today he would not learn any songs from Ragun; he was afraid he'd never learn anymore, and this made him sad.  
  
"Awake the others, I must leave before noon."  
  
The boy jumped up; eager to please his troupe leader. It took some while, for many of the men were feeling the aftereffects of alcohol, women and men, and lack of sleep. One man even had to shoo off the prostitute still keeping his bed warm. He tried to hide in the back to avoid his troupe leader's disgusted look.  
  
Tomo surveyed the actors and musicians, a group of almost 30, "I have been summoned to the palace of Kutou to serve my duties as a Seiryuu Shichiseishi. I leave Chou-Fan in charge." The men reacted in various states of confusion, some disappointment, some could barely react at all in their hung over state. Tomo felt this was perhaps ideal....it would discourage any of them from following him or disobeying.  
  
"I will return to you when I am finished. Do not worry...I will find you."  
  
Though not seishi, Tomo knew intimately the very faint chi of each man and boy of his troupe. He would find them again. Perhaps, as he looked at Dieyi, when he returned it would be time to teach the boy the role that Tomo now played.  
  
Goodbyes were rushed, but Tomo set out in good time before noon. The sooner he could reach the palace, the sooner he could again try to prove his worth to Nakago.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Nakago sat in his bedroom; on the table before him his dinner was cold. He had not felt hungry today for he had been devouring the plans and most recent events that were currently taking place in Nyosei.

Nakago had had plenty to focus on the moment the Priestess of Seiryuu had arrived and he could lay his playing pieces out. Nakago had immediately retracked each seishi's location by their distinct chi. Some faint due to distance, but he had found them all. Some he knew well, and others he now knew their chi just as intimately as his own.

Soi had returned first. No longer the palace serving girl, she had fallen quickly into the role of a Seiryuu Shichiseishi, and continued to be Nakago's lover. Ashitare had been Nakago's for some time now; easily bought from a circus man months ago. The weak chi signatures of the young twins had been located in the city only in recent months, and had been living in the palace for some time now. He remembered when he had located Miboshi in a temple on the borders of Kutou and Sairou. After a messenger had returned with wide eyes and covered in the blood of his companion, Nakago had let the illusive sorcerer remain where he was; Nakago was not worried. It was merely a new factor he had to fit into his plan, he merely needed to give Miboshi the word and the strange seishi was his to command. And Tomo...

Nakago's usual mask of indifferent calm shifted—the slight crease of a frown appeared between his brows. Yes, Tomo had been relocated and finally sent for too.

He had not seen the painted seishi since he had left the palace all those months ago, and Tomo had been true in not contacting Nakago until he ordered it. Nakago's reasons for ordering Tomo away had been more complicated than Nakago's distaste at Tomo's meddling in his very worst memories. There was more, and he continued to use Soi as the way of avoiding it.

Without Soi to keep him company at night, he had fallen into taking a late dinner in his chambers. He had only allowed his servants to light a few lanterns for he preferred the muted glow of the evening. It seemed to consume him, wrap around him, though it was not the same warm comfort of Soi's body. These thoughts made him frown for they were not comforting. No thought had been truly comforting for years, but the one that soon, soon Nakago's lifelong plan would begin to reach its conclusion.

He finally picked up a goblet of sweet plum wine and brought it to his lips. He eyed the bowls of vegetables, and rice, and meat, and still his stomach was not hungry. He watched the small yellow bird he kept in a cage of gold. It had been a flight of fancy of Soi's to buy the bird. She had said the golden color of its wings was just like the soft tresses of Nakago's hair. It was like an itch that he could not scratch, that he had decided to keep it, merely to please her. The bird's song brought to mind music...the music of the opera that had visited the palace those months ago.

Nakago finished off his wine in one long drink. Again, he was thinking about the opera and it was music he abhorred. He had only been present at some of the performances because it ws required of him by the Emperor. Yes, Nakago had watched Tomo perform his garish dance and reveal his skin with the glowing symbol on it; unabashedly, before a group of strangers and the Emperor himself, Tomo had done such a thing.

Nakago was pleased with the feeling of disgust that entered his stomach. It was an emotion that was useful to keep the more troublesome ones at bay. It was the emotion he hoped would lodge in his belly and stay there until his need of use of Tomo was over.

Yes, as Nakago set his emptied glass down he stared over at the bird and arose from his seat. It was singing. He lifted a silk cloth of blue and laid it over the metal cage and soon the song was muffled and then gone.

Nakago hoped the same thing would happen to his feelings for Tomo.


	3. Chapter Three

ChapterThree

Tomo had spent two days of hard riding with minimal stops. The sooner he arrived, the sooner he could serve Nakago. He had left behind the troupe leader, Ragun, and was now not merely the illusion of a general, he was now simply the warrior Seiryuu had blessed him to be and he was almost to the real life General that Tomo could only play in part. Tomo had always stayed in character, his act and his lines so rehearsed he was impeccable. Tomo himself did not know when he no longer thought of himself as the performer, but had fully accepted the illusions of his role. As much as he enjoyed performance and the control of directing his fellow actors—Tomo knew his greatest purpose was to the one man Tomo knew could understand him. Yes, he and Nakago were the same. They had never been innocent. They had always been in the dark while others manipulated them from the light.

Now, Tomo's gaze was forward to avoid looking on the dilapidated buildings that began to grow more frequent along the road to the capital city. Sometimes small children would come forward to beg, but would run the moment Tomo turned to them and revealed his painted face. These children had never had the privilege of seeing the theatre. It spoke more for the poverty of the area that they had never had the pleasure of art; their experience was merely hunger and begging.

He remembered when his eyes must have looked very much like those starving children's. He wondered if they were still innocent, as he had never been. Some had mothers with them, and some even fathers; Tomo could say that though these children starved, they possessed things far more precious than he had ever had.

The trip had been uneventful, and full of the same scenery; dusty roads, and often enough, roaming gangs. He no longer felt any fear from highway bandits or rogues, for Tomo was his own weapon in a sense, and Seiryuu pity the man who crossed his path the wrong way. It had been some time since Tomo had enjoyed his cruel past time of "playing" with those who captured his attention. It had been many years since he had allowed anyone to touch him, and just as long since he had allowed himself permission to experience the few pleasures the flesh still gave him, though he had many offers, from even the men and boys of his own troupe. No, Tomo had made more than an oath of loyalty to Nakago when he had seen the man.

Tomo took a deep breath as the blue gates of Kutou's capital city finally appeared before him. A few travelers loitered about the entrance, while some others spoke with a Kutou soldier. He could sense their eyes on him as they watched him approach. Tomo paid it no attention and started to pass under the great entrance just as a young guard began to snicker. Tomo smirked and suddenly the man was blank-eyed and staring at a horrific creature only he could see. The soldier brandished his spear and attacked the very air before him. To everyone he merely looked insane and Tomo passed easily by as the other three guards on duty went to calm their friend.

Tomo continued straight, for this road led right to the main gate of the Emperor's Palace. He ignored the stares, some from fear, others from amusement, and the occasional stare of awe. Perhaps they had seen him perform. He held his head high, the gold of his crown blazing in the sun. It was the most regal looking thing on these streets. Even the main thoroughfare to the palace contained the dreary buildings of a city struggling to survive. Yes, Kutou was crying...and it seemed nobody cared. Tomo remembered the contrast to the capital of Konan, when he had performed there once as a child, and later as a young adult. He felt no love for the opposing city, but he could admit that Konan was not in pain as was Kutou's country.

Within time, the view of the lavishly maintained palace gates appeared. Beggars sat about the main wall amidst the merchants and other denizens of Kutou as they went about their business. Tomo could see the vagabonds eyeing the gold of his crown and spent no time in dallying, not out of fear of a thief, but because he was almost there...there to fulfill his duty to the man he had pledged his loyalty. He turned to the soldiers in the blue and green uniforms of Kutou's army and spoke with an air of authority and pride, "I am the Seiryuu Shichiseishi, Tomo. I have been sent for by Lord Nakago."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Lord General, a...man is here to see you."

The strange hesitation before the word "man" could only mean the young soldier did not know how to describe Tomo's appearance. Nakago had felt Tomo's chi approaching for some time.

It was a long walk through blue pillared corridors and decorated outdoor walkways before he stood before the elaborate doors that marked the entrance to the Emperor's receiving chamber. He gazed down the stairs and took in Tomo's arrival: a roan-colored horse stood with two silk covered saddle packs, and Tomo—as always in his opera get-up.

Nakago put on his most guarded face, which was the one he always showed the world, though he was being extra cautious to even guard the expression in his eyes; he would not acknowledge the voice inside that told him he was pleased the other seishi had returned.

"Fan Chou, will show you to your chambers. Do not disturb me until you are called."

Tomo rubbed Nakago the wrong way, but Nakago also appraised Tomo as being the only seishi worthy of discussing anything with. Tomo had a quick, twisted mind. He could trust Tomo to come up with some plan if the present one did not succeed; perhaps a plan that Nakago could not bring himself to conceive.

A silky smile spread across Tomo's painted lips, "Do you wish to speak with me this evening?" Tomo's only defense against the shyness that threatened to overtake him was the simple fact that he was dressed in his costume and mask. He felt impermeable.

"I will call for you when I want to." Nakago turned and began to stride toward the offices of the General.

Tomo watched the taller man move away from him, his cloak the same rich color of blue that he knew to be the same as Nakago's eyes. He watched until Nakago's form disappeared around a corner, though his heart still beat with the same intensity out of Nakago's presence as in it.

"Lord Tomo, this way."

Tomo's golden gaze flicked to the young soldier ordered to show him to his rooms. A small smile curved his lips as he turned to Fan Chou, who peered at him from beneath his helmet. He felt nothing for the young soldier; the soft smile on his lips was reserved for only one man.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Tomo had spent four days at the palace and had done nothing but entertain the Emperor with his dancing and singing, as well as attempt to gain an audience with Nakago, but the General still did not require his presence. He had not seen another of his fellow seishi, grateful that Soi was absent. Tomo had met the Priestess of Seiryuu and had appraised her to be intelligent, but still so very young and naive. He would serve her if only to please Nakago, who appeared to be using the girl.

The events of the day's afternoon had also left him weary. The members of the Imperial Harem had heard gossip of his arrival and flocked to see him. The same horse-faced woman of last time, a HinHin or PinPin, Tomo did not care to remember her name, had again followed him about pestering him to take her for a private walk. A simple illusion had sufficed and he had enjoyed a small spark of amusement at her attempt to seduce a tree as she imagined it to be Tomo.

It was with relief that he shut his door and windows to ensure he was not disturbed by anymore women. It had been a mistake to go out without his face painted when he had last been at the palace. Even with his fierce mask the women only wanted to see what was underneath it. He carefully removed his crown, the elaborate make-up would come next. He sat down at his boudoir and could hear the soft giggles outside his window as, again, some of the woman tried to pester him to see his unpainted face. He ignored them as he lifted a soft cloth to his cheek and began to wipe the white and black and blue from his skin. Finally, the women determined that he was asleep and went on their way. Tomo continued to remove the red and black from around his eyes. The candlelight highlighted the gold of his eyes like a piece of jewelry in a sudden ray of sun. Within time, his creamy skin was revealed and he splashed water to cool his skin after the sometimes rigorous cleansing of the cloth.

He undressed. It took some time to remove the tall boots, the red costume and the layers beneath it. He had long practiced to undress by himself and would still not allow the servants to help him. Tomo paused as he hung up the red fabric on its special stand to be sure the silk did not wrinkle and crease. He stared at his costume, his armor, and a sudden doubt pricked up. Why does it seem I am only needed by those that I do not want to be needed by? The Emperor, the harem women, the random soldier who had to prove to his comrades he was not afraid of a man with silly feathers and bizarre dressing habits. He picked up a comb, exquisitely carved from bone, and pulled his slate colored hair over his shoulder to tend to before it was carefully braided and secured with a red tie.

Tomo slid into bed to disrupt the continued whirl of thoughts about who achingly did not want him, the same bed he had slept in while his troupe had entertained the Emperor months ago, and shut his eyes. He hoped the nightmares would not come tonight. Two nights ago, he had dreamed of his troupe leader again. Dreams that were always full of shadows, the drape of costumes, the laughter, a weight on his body, unwanted... He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body, hoping for respite tonight, he found a comfortable position; suddenly, a knock and voice called out to him.

"Lord Tomo."

Tomo frowned and remained quiet.

"Lord Tomo?" More knocking.

He called out, "What do you want?"

"Lord Nakago orders your presence."

"Orders..." Tomo considered the strength of word choice and immediately sat and slid from the bed as nimble as a cat. He pulled on a dressing gown of black and slipped Shin into the pocket and went to the door. He cast an illusion to make him appear dressed and painted before he pushed both doors open to reveal two guards who gave their usual expression of gawking before they put on a poker face to avoid angering the painted seishi.

Tomo was escorted down candlelit corridors. It was not so late in the evening, but most of the palace, it appeared, was asleep. The Seishi and his escorts turned the corner of the hall that branched into a much wider corridor. Long shadows rose from the dark blue pillars of the seemingly infinite hall's many different alcoves that were now darkened, or had the faint glow of single candles, and it was one of these smaller halls, guarded by two more men, that Tomo silently glided down before the double doors.

* * *

The two men at the door opened the blue wood and allowed Tomo to enter the office of the General. As seemed usual for Nakago in the evening, the windows were closed and lanterns and candles lit. The soldiers closed the door and took their positions outside.

"Nakago, what do—?"

"No illusions."

"I am not–"

"No illusions."

Tomo felt his heart leap into his throat. Why had Nakago needed to send for him so late? Why had he retired early this evening? Why had he not requested some time to re-dress himself? But Tomo knew the answer, he would have kept Nakago another hour before he would have completed making himself presentable.

He used his acting skills to make his expression as emotionless as possible to give him some semblance of his usual fearlessness that he felt with his painted face. He adjusted the black dressing gown he wore and let the illusion drop.

Nakago was annoyed that Tomo was arrogant enough to think he would not be aware of his illusions. He would have no more of them, not after the last time Tomo had shown his talent. He looked up from the document he had received from Soi in Nyosei, and was inwardly shocked to see Tomo sans costume and mask.

"A report on the Suzaku Shichiseishi." Nakago managed to keep his voice from indicating his shock. He prided himself on the control of his voice.

Tomo took the rolled paper and wandered to the left wall of the room as he hoped to find some shadows to hide, but the lanterns and candles were enough for Nakago's keen eyes to study the other man's unpainted face. Tomo was doing a very good job of hiding his discomfort, his shyness slowly creeping over him as he felt Nakago's eyes on him. Which is what he wanted, right? But not like this...not when he was not in costume, not in his armor. Not when he looked like the orphan, the plaything, the... Tomo had wanted to come to Nakago as he was and then strip it away, as a lover did when they first revealed their true face to the other.

He quietly read the report written in his rival's hand.

"Soi says their plight is amusing." Tomo's light tenor interrupted the silence. His discomfort forgotten in a moment of twisted amusement as he gave a soft cackle. "Being held by the women warriors of Nyosei. The men who are not killed will simply become slaves for breeding."

Nakago gave a soft murmur of agreement. He watched as Tomo's face suddenly lit up and his gold eyes flashed from the candlelight.

"If Soi fails to stop them?"

Nakago was again impressed that Tomo knew immediately the purpose of this meeting, "I may send Ashitare."

"His power is nothing but brute strength." Tomo's mind was working as he considered some possibilities. "But if power is what you need."

"The Suzaku Shichiseishi seek the Shinzaho of Genbu. They will travel to Hokkan. His strength will be needed in the snow."

Tomo nodded, "And I..." Tomo paused as the pieces began to fall into place. Yes, Ashitare could go and then...

"I will be waiting nearby. If Ashitare is successful in stealing the Shinzaho, then my only need is to find the Priestess of Suzaku alone. I can easily sway her your direction." Tomo turned and looked at the other man. He suddenly forgot he was not in costume, his gold eyes twinkling with a malicious fire. He did so enjoy using his illusions to trick innocents.

"The Priestess must be a virgin in order to summon the god. I will convince her that this is a lie. I will direct her to you. You need only assure that she is not a virgin when she leaves."

Nakago remained very still as Tomo's eerie tenor spoke of dealing with the Priestess of Suzaku in such a way. Nakago had no care for rape, even in the face of destroying the Suzaku Shichiseishi's plans, he had no care for it, but—Tomo interrupted Nakago's thoughts by speaking again,

"But, who to use to tell her these lies?" Tomo raised one hand and tapped his chin, the nails their usual red painted points. Nakago immediately knew the answer,

"Taitsukun. The creator and advisor to the Suzaku Shichiseishi."

Tomo nodded, his lips curling up again in satisfaction as he played the scene out in his mind.

"Then, I merely create an illusion of Taitsukun. The Priestess of Suzaku will listen to the advice of a god."

Tomo rolled the document, mindful not to tear the delicate paper with his long nails. He laid it on Nakago's table and turned away towards the closed window, pretending as if he could see the view through the paned wood.

"Is this plan sufficient?" Tomo waited for the approval or rejection of Nakago. Again, the small feeling of hope leapt up and made him remember his undressed state.

"Yes. That is all."

Tomo recognized his dismissal, but also felt a swell of satisfaction that Nakago had accepted his plan.

The moment he stepped outside the General's quarters he was again Tomo in opera garb and paint; old habits never die.

* * *

Nakago watched the door close and felt a flare of Tomo's distinct chi as he, Nakago assumed, wrapped an illusion around himself.

Now alone, Nakago's frown reappeared, the crease between his eyebrows, as the feeling in his heart conflicted with what was in his mind.

No, I will not feel that way...not about him. Not after...

Nakago rose quickly and began to undress for bed; the sooner he could hope for darkness the sooner he could forget the thoughts of the past; of being a boy, of being a plaything for the Emperor. He had waited a long time for these moments as each piece of the game was played. Soon he would have what he wanted. The moments that would lead to his dream, as much as Nakago could still dream. If he had to take the virginity of the Priestess of Suzaku, he would do it.


End file.
